高等学校
by WolfOfFeathers
Summary: Music has a way of telling stories and controlling emotion, high school love is about to take flight in Mitsuhashi University, when popular guy Usami Akihiko becomes interested in transfer student Takahashi Misaki.
1. Writing Lyrics

_Thank you, those of you who did review, this is the story that will be written first, in all honesty this story is one of my newest stories so i'm going to have to improvise a little bit, i will hopefully write every weekend and I will try my best not to leave this story un-updated cause I know how annoying it is to enjoy a story that stops updating. Any way please enjoy, I will take sujestions so feel free to give them._

_The choice of stories is still up so you can choose what i will right next._

_To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without it so..)._

_Description_

_18 year old Usami Akihiko is the most intelligent and popular guy in Mitsuhashi University, having a secret love of music but dispite all of the attention he's getting he takes no interest in anyone, maby a certain emerald eyed transfer student can change that, specially when he finds out they have more in common then he thinks._

Chapter One

Writing Lyrics

(Final Fantasy VIII - Breezy - .com/watch?v=TVszUBzzPQY)

It was a new year at Mitsuhashi Uni. the students came to the gates greeting eachother happily after a long holiday. _You'd think they hadn't seen eachother in years _18 year old Usami Akihiko entered the gates, the same dis-interested look across his face as always. All looks turned to him, everyones attention focused on the hier to the Usami coorperation. The girls suddenly huddled around Akihiko "Nice to see you again Akihiko-san" "How was you holiday?" "Did you do anything interesting?", Akihiko flashed a fake smile, politely ansering their questions before pushing throught the crowd and entering the building.

(Junjou Romantica OST 1 - Track 23 - .com/watch?v=6X90ZzjSiAA&feature=related)

He sat at his desk waiting for the lesson to begin, _It's the same every year, they act as if they mean something to me. _Akihiko was a loner by nature, but he had his family to blame for that, after all his mother, now deceased, took more care of her hobbies then she did him and his farther not only having a coorpartion to run spent his free time with his _other_ _mistress'_ and his brother...well as far as Akihiko was concerned he didn't have a brother.

He opened his note book and began writing, he poored his heart out on the pages, it was proberly the only way he could let his true emotion out without having a breakdown, yes life was truly unbearable, he could only rely on himself, he would only do what he wanted, after all no one else would do it for him.

"Class has begun" sensei called as he walked in. _Finally something to do _Akihiko thought as he closed his book. "But first i need to introduce you to a new student that has just transfered from England" at this a brunette haired boy walked in the room "This is Takahashi Misaki and he will be attending Mitsuhashi from today onward, please treat him with respect and help him if he gets lost" the brunette looked up, Akihiko gasped quietly to himself, the boy's eyes were an impossible emerald green, never had he seen anyone herald such soulful eyes. Misaki said nothing as the sensei pointed out a seat for him, it was the row in front of Akihiko a few seats to the left from where he was. No one sat near Akihiko, his intimadating aura quickly scared them off, but his intelligence, good looks and numerus abilities kept him popular. Akihiko stared at Misaki a few moments longer before he turned his attention back to the lesson.

Akihiko had finshed his notes, he had always been the one to finish before everyone else and now kept himself busy with writting his stories. He snuck a peek to the boy in front of him, who was still writing, from his point of view he could see a bit of his writing, thats when he noticed that Misaki wasn't writing notes. He was writing in a small note book much like Akihiko's, this got Akihiko curious. Did Misaki share his hobby? What he didn't know was that Misaki was writing a story of a different kind, Misaki was writing lyrics.

(Silence)

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_

_No matter how many nights that you'd lie_ _wide awake to the sound of poison rain_

_Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go_

*Riiiiinnnnnnng*

Akihiko jumped at the sound of the bell. "Alright class dismissed" sensei shouted as everyone began to pack up and leave, Misaki too, stopped writting to pack up his things but Akihiko made no move to leave insted he watched Misaki leave, Akihiko was in shock, he had been so focused on the brunette's writng that he had lost all contact with the world around him. It was almost as if his soul had been absorbed into a scene that the boy's words had created. A smirk now spread across Akihiko's face, he had become interested in Misaki and once he was intrested in something, he had no intention of letting it go.

* * *

Okay a seriously hope I haven't bored anyone into sleeping, please review I feel really un-easy now. Please be honest with you're reviews and tell me what you think, if it's boring now hopefully it will pick up as it goes on. I now what you're thinking "Misaki from England...what? Well like I said I haven't thought this story through as much but this is fanfiction i could put him on the moon if I wanted to (but I don't plan to). If you're wandering what the lyrics are it's Hurricane from 30 Secs To Mars.


	2. Misaki's Voice

Okay here is the second chapter and thank so much everyone your reviews really made my self-esteem go up (yes if you haven't guessed my self-esteem is very low). I have written this chapter a day after I put the last one up but I don't know when it will go up thanks to the awkard placing of my laptop. I'm a secret fanfic writer no one who knows me know I write this and i want to keep it that way, hopefully my laptop will be returned to it's original place and I will be able to write to my hearts content. Anyway enough rambling.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without it so..).

Chapter Two

Misaki's Voice

(Final Fantasy IX - Lindblum - .com/watch?v=VUYNzNkiwfM&feature=related)

Well so far Akihiko's efforts to find out more about Misaki had been fruitless, coincidentally though it turned out that Misaki was in all the same classes as him. Misaki seemed like the quiet and shy type, he spoke very little if at all and this wasn't helping Akihiko learn anything about him. It would be the same in every lesson, Misaki would sit by himself a little away from everyone else and take his notes down then he would go back to writing his lyrics, Akihiko would try more and more to glance Misaki's lyrics but since the boy liked to distance himself from everyone else this was becoming increasingly difficult. Misaki had already been at Mitsuhashi for little over a week but it didn't seem like he had bonded with anyone.

Well Akihiko wasn't usually interested in anyone so the fact that he became intrigued with the boy by simply reading a few lyrics scared him a little but it made him all the more determined to talk to him. With these thoughts in his head he decided to simply start a conversation with Misaki when the end of the lesson came. The bell rang and his eyes quickly went to seek out Misaki only to be met by brown sharp eyes. _Oh good _he thought sarcastically.

(Final Fantasy IX - Black Mage Village /watch?v=aYsJUXh5Iec&feature=related)

Now Usami Akihiko wasn't really the hating type it was more like he just didn't really bother caring about other people, but one of the few people he loathed stood in front of him, that person was Sumi Keiichi. Reasons why he hated this guy well first of all he was constantly in Akihiko's face, it was obvious he wanted Akihiko but he may as well have a big neon sign on top of his head that flashed "desperate."

"Hello Usami-san" Sumi said in a sly voice, "what do you want?" Answered Akihiko in not too polite manner, he couldn't stand Sumi, this guy just didn't know when to quit.

"Oh don't be like that Usami-san i only wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well as you can see i'm fine, now goodbye" Akihiko pushed past Sumi.

"You seem to like the new transfer student".

Akihiko froze, how did this guy know? "What makes you say that."

"Well you can't seem to take you're eyes of him, i will admit he is kinda cute" Sumi said smugly.

For some reason this comment seemed to light a fuse inside Akihiko's stomach, it fueled a mysterious anger inside his body.

"You had better stay away from him" Akihiko said in a dangerous tone, his hair hid his eyes and a murderous aura surrounded him.

"Ah, don't worry Usami-san after all.." Sumi rapped his arms around Akihiko's neck "the only one I love is you"

In a swift motion Akihiko grabbed Sumi's arm and flung him over his shoulder so he landed flat on the floor "I thought i told you not to touch me, i suggest you stay away before i really hurt you" with that Akihiko walked out the room, only Sumi's whining and a couple of students giggles could be heard as Akihiko left. _"I should do that more often" _Akihiko thought as he walked down the corridor _Maby he'll finally get it into his thick skull that I hate him__._

(Silence)

_Damn it, thanks to him i've lost Misaki _he looked around trying to spot the brunette but to no avail, _oh well might as well head to lunch _he started to head back when the sound of a piano met his ears.

(Red - Nothing and Everything - .com/watch?v=JmrTUXbGGpQ)

He followed the sound to the music room where his eyes met Misaki on the piano and that was when it happend, the first time Akihiko would hear Misaki's voice.

_Enemy, familiar friend  
My beginning and my end  
Broken truth, whispering lies  
And it hurts again  
What I fear and what I try  
Words I say and what I hide  
All the pain, I want it to end  
But I want it again_

And it finds me  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is breaking me again

It's still the same, pursuing pain  
Isn't worth the lie I've gained  
We both know how it will end  
But I do it again

And it finds me  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is hurting me again  
And it finds me  
The war within me pulls me under  
And without you  
The fight inside is breaking me again

Here he paused a bit before continueing to play the sad notes on the piano, it seemed to make scary almost angry tone but it quickly changed into one of pure sorry, before Misaki began to sing again.

And it finds me  
The war within me pulls me under  
And without you  
The fight inside is breaking me again

Oh, it's everything  
Oh, it's everything  
Oh, it's everything  
Oh, it's everything  
Oh, it's everything  
Oh

He then stopped and seemed to breathe in the air and let out a long sigh, but when he turned he was met with the sight of Akihiko staring at him with shocked eyes at the doorway.

* * *

Well the first full song on here, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it please review, I must say i love this song and I can imagen Misaki singing this, is that me having a really wierd imagination? Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Shared His Love Of Music

Again writing this as soon as my second chapter has been put up, there is a bit of a problem, appearently it has been decided that this laptop will not be moved, I am currently writing this while there is no one around but if it takes me awhile to update it might be because I am being cautious of when i write. But like i've said don't worry i will hopefully update within a week of each chapter, if you're lucky each update will be within days of eachother. I'm taking suggestions if anyones giving any, this story is still processing. Oh and a quick note, the music that Misaki sings or plays are written by him in my story, just so you know.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..).

Chapter Three

Shared His Love Of Music

There was an unbearable silence in the room, emeral green eyes and deep blue eyes clashed at the sight of eachother, both almost trying to penatrate the others mind while at the same time wanting to run away yet both where to scared to look away. Akihiko made the first move.

"Erm..you're Misaki right?"

Misaki stared at him a little longer before he answered quietly.

"Yeah..what's your name?"

"Usami Akihiko"

"Nice to meet you Usami-san"

There was an awkward silence, both of them still seemed too stunned to move, Akihiko decided to just jump straight to the point.

"Your singing was amazing and you really are skilled with the piano as well, did you write that song?"

Misaki blushed at the compliment and seemed to shy down a bit more.

"Yeah"

"It's really beautiful, the lyrics are sad but meaningful"

"...Yeah, i was aiming for that, i guess i would just think up words and tunes to describe..."

Misaki stopped and turned his eyes to the floor, Akihiko had noticed that even when Misaki was smiling he would never look truly happy, his eyes were always tinted with sorrow in them, even during this conversation the sadness never fully left his eyes and now it only showed all the more.

"Would you like to go to lunch?"Akihiko asked suddenly.

"Huh!" Misaki seemed stunned.

"You can't have eatten yet right? Lunch has only just started" Akihiko continued "we should eat lunch together then we can talk more"

"Oh erm...okay then, thank you" the shock faded from Misaki's eyes and i smile graced him lips.

(Final Fantasy X - Oui Are Al Bhed - .com/watch?v=jvHxe6KGIGM)

_But still _Akihiko thought _that sorrow is still visible in his eyes_

They sat together under the sakura blossum eatting their bento.

"Well i've always been interested in music and i guess because of that i started playing and got good at it along the way." Misaki said.

_Good? What modesty, not even true artists are better then him. _Akihiko thought.

What Misaki didn't know was he shared his love of music with Akihiko. Akihiko has always loved to listen to all kinds of music to make him feel comforted or content. There was often no one around for him at home so he would listen to music, it inspired his love of writing.

"So do you play anything else?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki thought for a bit "hmmm...i also play electric guitar and drums but piano is my favourite and the most i use."

"Hmn" Akihiko seemed to acknowledge the fact for a moment.

"Can you play anything" Misaki asked.

"I can play flute, recorder, violin and a little bit of piano myself."

"Wow, you can play more instruments then me, i bet you're really good!"

"I don't think so, you should focus more on you're own talent." Akihiko said quickly.

"Huh" again Akihiko caught Misaki off guard "what do you mean"

"I've never heard music anywere near as good as yours, you know you really should get your music out into the world insted of hiding it, you deserve to be recongnised."

At this both of their eyes connected again but since they were sat next to eachother they suddenly seemed so much more closer to eachother, not just physically but emotionally too.

"Well..I don't think I.." Misaki stuttered.

"I would like to hear more" Akihiko's deep blue eyes were unwavering, piercing into Misaki's. He gaze was intence yet it held a gentleness to it, Misaki found he could not look away.

"We should go to the music room every lunch and let me hear more of your music, that room is pretty much always abandond, what do you think?"

Misaki thought for a bit, he didn't feel comfortable with sharing his music after all it was his secret that he never planned to share with anyone. But this Akihiko guy seemed so determand in fact even if he said no he didn't think Akihiko would accept it.

"Okay then" Misaki answered, unconsciously a small smile came to his lips.

A small smile also came to Akihiko's, finally he was getting somewere.

* * *

Chapter three up and running! Okay I proberly said this in the last chapter but I can't help it all of you reviewers are so nice, thank so much for reviewing, you're all awesome! Just one little thing, I don't mind getting advise on my grama but it would be helpful to tell me were i've made a mistake otherwise i'll proberly miss what it is you want me to change so, much appreciated. Again review please and thanks alot.


	4. Inspiring

It's strange, when i stop writing for a few days it feels like i haven't writen in ages when actually I only finshed a chapter five days ago. Anyway on with the story.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..).

Chapter Four

Inspiring

(Final Fantasy IX Music - Vivi's Theme - .com/watchv=wytuLbHYpwU)

The next day, classes started as usual only this time Misaki found himself sitting next to "The Great Usami Akihiko Hier To The Usami Coorperation". Well just thinking of him as that got Misaki feeling awkward. Seeing as he hadn't really interacted with anyone for the beginning week and now suddenly becoming friends with the most popular guy in school would obviously get him a few shocked stares from the other students. Though Akihiko didn't seem to notice at all, which wasn't really surprising since he got attention everyday but for Misaki, who wasn't used to all the eyes on him, it made him feel un-easy.

"Erm...soooo...Usami-san why are you so interested in my music?" _might as well get to know him since it dosn't seem like i'm gonna get rid of him _Misaki thought. "I mean, i'm pretty sure there are loads of people who can sing and play great in this school"

"Maby but not like you, your music is different" Akihiko answered in a calm tone.

"Different how?"

"Yours is unique and inspiring"

This confused Misaki, _inspiring? Inspiring what?_

"Mmmh..I don't get it" Misaki stated.

Akihiko sighed "are you stupid?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid, your not exactly being clear Mr. High And Mighty!"

_This guy can't see what's in his own music, well i'll have to change that _Akihiko thought determinedly.

Lunch came and after the two boys had eaten they proceeded to the music room.

"So what do you want me to play?" Misaki asked

Akihiko thought for a moment before he remembered the first lyrics he saw in Misaki's book.

"Can i have a look in that book you write your music in?"

Misaki seemed unsure but eventually he pulled out the small note book and gave it to Akihiko. To his surprise there was plenty of songs writen in the book, but he only stopped at the one that got him interested in Misaki in the first place.

"This one" he said firmly.

Misaki remained silent, he gazed down at the piano before carefully placing his hands on top of the keys.

(Thirty Seconds To Mars - Hurricane - .com/watch?v=mdJDPepGOAM)

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sounds of the poison rain  
Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go  
As days go by the nights are on fire_

_Tell me would you kill to save for a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart in a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God, where is your God, where is your God_

_Do you really want Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sin  
Do you really want Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_The promises we made were not enough  
The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug  
The secrets that we sold were never known  
The Love we had, The Love we had,  
We had to let it go_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_Do you really want Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sin  
Do you really want Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live lie_

The echoing sound of the piano and Misaki's voice slowly faded from the room and once again Akihiko was stunned into silence.

Misaki slowly looked at him but remained silent himself, he waited for Akihiko to respond.

For about five minutes nothing was heard in the room until Akihiko finally spoke.

"You really shouldn't be keeping this wonderful music to yourself" he said in a quiet yet calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"I mean i'm going to do anything it takes to get your music public" Akihiko's voice didn't waver a bit and Misaki just stared at him.

* * *

Like i promised within a week of the last chapter. Okay first if there are mistakes in the lyrics please tell me cause when I first found them there were so many mistakes in them so I spent a bit of time correcting it. Reviews apprectiated.


	5. The Perfect Way

Nothing to say today. (-_-)

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..).

Chapter Five

The Perfect Way

(Final Fantasy X Music - Tidus' Theme - .com/watch?v=T16AjFZO-Nc)

School had ended a while ago and Akihiko was back home.

"Welcome back Akihiko-sama" the maids greeted.

"Super will be ready soon Akihiko-sama" the butler said.

"Thank you Tanaka-san, i'll be in my room" Akihiko informed as he climbed the staircase.

When he reached his room he began his homework, he finished quickly and so he began writing a story. It was a sad story about a boy who had commited a terrible crime, as a result he didn't come into contact with anyone and because of his loneliness began harming himself. But one day he saw a tornado and became fascinated at how dangerous and terrifying yet strangely beautiful it was and from that day on he dedicated his life to storm chasing. His storm chasing led to him meeting a girl who was fasinated by the the tornado's power. Eventually they fell in love and he had his happy ending.

There was a knock on the door "Akihiko-sama, super is ready" Tanaka informed.

Akihiko left his room and came to the table to eat by himself as usual.

"I'm afraid your father is away on business" Tanaka informed.

_Well that's not a surprise _Akihiko thought.

As he ate silently his thought drifted to Misaki. It was obvious that his recent inspiration drive to write came from the song Misaki sang today. _I know for certain that Misaki's music is good enough to become popular in no time but I also know that Misaki won't just up and sing in front of anyone, I can tell, his eyes give away his reluctance and still that sadness is still there. Why does this matter to me so much? _This thought made him freeze, it was a very good question, why was he so focused on getting Misaki's music recognized, after all he had only met him a week ago and he didn't really know anything about him other than he liked to play music and sing but what was the real reason Akihiko wanted Misaki to sing so much?

He thought for a moment trying to figure out his feelings for the boy. Well he was pretty cute with such big bright eyes and an innocent face but this wasn't love, was it? No it was just the fact that Misaki's music didn't deserve to be hidden.

Akihiko finished his meal and returned to his room, well maby we'll see but I should be thinking about how to draw attention to Misaki's talent.

At the same time Misaki was back at his apartment, he made himself something to eat, after finishing he cleared the dishes and began his homework but his mind was far away from his papers. He was thinking about what Akihiko had said to him _I'm going to do anything it takes to get your music public_

_He wouldn't really do that would he? I mean sure he's rich and thanks to his family he has plenty of connections but he wouldn't really put me in front of a live audience._ Misaki shivered at the thought, there was no way he was singing in front of a crowd, he would just make a fool of himself.

_I mean what's so good about my music, I only write it when i'm depressed, no one was supposed to hear it. But when Akihiko asked to hear it...when he asked for me to play I didn't refuse, I could of said no but I didn't._

Misaki simply stared at his work which was still incomplete. Sadness was heavy in his eyes.

_I wonder if it's really okay for me to have him as a friend, just him, just one _

( Final Fantasy X Music - Beyond the Darkness - .com/watch?v=5OCkpp0Zm_E)

Akihiko arrived at school early the next day, he hoped the extra time would help him figure out a way to get Misaki to sing in public. He wondered the school corridors thinking. His eyes suddenly landed on a brightly coloured poster, he came closer to inspect it.

_School Concert_

_It is time for you to grab your guitars and start rocking because the School Concert is here! _

_You can play in groups or solo but don't forget to register your name to compete in the concert or you won't be allowed to enter. Place your dibs on places to practice in school or you can practise at home but as long as you can play or sing you can compete. (But if you can't sing or play please enter anyway, this school needs some comedy). _

_SO GET READY TO ROCK!_

_Register in the hall._

Akihiko had completely forgotten about the concert, he personally had never entered but he sometimes went to them to listen, the only problem was many people came on with rocking songs that may be great if you want to head bang but they had no meaning, it was all just sound strung together with random words and this had put Akihiko off the concert.

Akihiko smirked this was the perfect way to get Misaki's voice out, he could just start with the school and it would spread to the world. The only thing he had to do now was get Misaki to enter. It was a start.

* * *

Reviews apprectiated, again i have nothing to say so i hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Definitely

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..).

Chapter Six

Definitely

(Final Fantasy X Music - Mi'ihen Road - .com/watch?v=moZrBUCf-EE)

"What! No way! I am not entering!" Misaki shouted. After class had ended Akihiko had decided to bring up his idea.

"Why not, this is the perfect opportunity for people to hear you" Akihiko said calmly while holding up the poster.

"Listen, I apprectiate what you're trying to do but i'm just really not comfortable with singing out to people" Misaki's eyes fell to the floor.

_That saddness is there again, I must find out why, but first things first_ Akihiko stared at Misaki's expression a little longer before speaking "what's wrong, do you get stage fright"

Misaki kept his head down as he spoke "well probably since you're the only person i've sung in front of"

"Huh" this made Akihiko freeze "what do mean? What about your pearents?"

Misaki's hair now completely covered his eyes "my...pearents died when i was eight, in a car crash"

_Hmm..is that the reason for his sadness _Akihiko kept his eyes firmly on Misaki "i'm sorry, who looked after you?"

"Well I had my older brother, but..." Misaki stopped and suddenly turned away from Akihiko. "Anyway the point is i'm not used to singing in front of anyone so i'm not gonna enter."

_That was a quick change of subject _Akihiko thought but he then smirked "we'll see about that."

(Usami Residents)

"I now hate you" Misaki said to Akihiko with a very menacing aura surrounding him. Dispite the air becoming heavy with Misaki's anger Akihiko was completely uneffected.

"Come now it would have been easier if you had just done what i had said in the first place" Akihiko stated.

(Flashback)

_"Anyway the point is i'm not used to singing in front of anyone so i'm not gonna enter"._

_"That was a quick change of subject" Akihiko thought but he then smirked " we'll see about that"_

_Moving quickly he grabbed Misaki and hauled him onto his shoulder._

_"What the heck are you doing!" Misaki started kicking and screeming "let me go! Put me down right now, Usami-san!"_

_Akihiko paid no attention to Misaki's struggling, being the bigger and stronger he easily carried Misaki to the hall, earning them alot of interested, flushed, surprised and jealous faces along the way. _

_He forced the doors open as he stormed into the hall, walking past everyone in line, ovbiously no one stood up to "The Great Akihiko-sama"._

_Misaki face turned red with embarresment when he saw everyone staring at him and he struggled all the more violently but still Akihiko's bear like grip didn't loosen._

_Akihiko came to the front desk and said in a god like tone "see this guy here, this is Takahashi Misaki I want you to register him in the concert"_

_Misaki's eyes went wide and he continued to thrash "no no no don't i don't wanna-"_

_"He'll be practising in my house so there's no need to save a place in school" Akihiko cut him off._

_The other students gasped, the transfer student who has barely been at school for two weeks has already gotten an invitation to go to Usami Akihiko's house._

_The girl registering people was little panicked by Akihiko's voice so she immediately wrote Misaki's name down._

_"I-is h-he gonna be singing alone or a-are y-you going with him too" she stuttered._

_"No it's just him, hey relax" Akihiko moved one hand to the girls head and tilted he head up a bit "I just want to make sure my friend is entered" he said with an award winning smile across his face as sparkles danced around him._

_"Kyaaaa!" the girls all screemed going into super gushy mode "he's soooo cool" they all said together._

_Meanwhile Misaki watched this and thought "who the heck is this guy, he storms in here like he owns the place and then he turns into a gentleman, how can these girls be fooled by this!"_

_"Erm okay Usami-san" the girl now calm with a light blush on her face continued to write all the necessary information down"_

_"Thank you" Akihiko then turned and strode out of the hall, once out he placed Misaki down who immediately dashed away._

(End of flashback)

"You didn't have to do that! Besides it's my songs i should choose if I want to play or not" Misaki screemed.

"Maybe but if I want you to play you will" Akihiko said in a matter-of-fact one.

"How does that work!" Misaki screeched.

"Because I said so" was Akihiko's short but simple anser.

"Grrrr" Misaki was fuming _this guy is irritating_

"And what was with your attitude, you act all intimidating and then your smiling like the nicest person on earth to that girl" Misaki felt annoyed that Akihiko could change his attitude like that and the girls would still be all over him.

"I simply did that so she would reggister you quicker, why are you jealous?" Akihiko smirked as he watched Misaki's reaction.

"WHAT! No way, why would I be jealous" he shouted "i'm just annoyed cause the thought it was okay to drag me to your house after what happend".

"I wouldn't of had to drag you if you hadn't of been avoiding me, besides I said you could practise here and so you will".

"How am i suposed to practise here anyway, I don't have any instruments"

At this Akihiko who had been currently packing his school stuff away got up and lead Misaki out the room.

Misaki eyes wondered around the halls as they walked _he lives in a flipping mansion too_

"Akihiko eventually came to a hault in front of a door, he then opened it for Misaki to walk in.

(Kingdom Hearts II - Dearly Beloved - .com/watch?v=Yna9FIlV03Y)

Misaki gasped, it was a large room with a black piano of the finest make sitting next to a big window that showed the gardens outside which were full of red and blue flowers planted around a sukura tree that was in full blossum.

Misaki went towards the piano as he stopped in front of it he looked out into the gardens, _it's beautiful _he thought to himself.

"Do you like it" Akihiko asked. Misaki turned to him, this time his eyes held no saddness insted they had a shine to them of an emotion that Akihiko could not identify.

"Yes" Misaki answered, a smile now on his face.

Seeing this Akihiko found his heart bubbling up with happiness. "Good" he smiled. "Think you can play something now" he asked.

Misaki then turned back to the view outside. "Definitely" he answered confidently.

Misaki sat in front of the piano and again he gently placed his hands over the keys, he then lifted his face to the view outside and began to play.

(Final Fantasy X2 - Eternity Memories Of Lightwaves - .com/watch?v=s6NILyB2KA8)

Misaki started playing a sad tune that sounded as if it was going low and back high in a wave, he continued to repeat this pattern over and over again, his eyes stayed on the keys yet his movement were professional and he knew exacly when to press the next key and were it was.

Akihiko listen to the tune that this time had no words yet it didn't need any since the song seemed to transfer emotion directly into the listener. Everytime Misaki played he would be stunned into silence and he couldn't help but watch.

Misaki's tune changed but it still continued to have the wave in the background of the main tune, his music sounded sad yet hopeful at the same time. Misaki's eyes seemed solem as he played on but they held a beautiful happy like gleam in them.

Akihiko was glued on the spot as he continued to listen.

* * *

I've noticed that you almost have to listen to the music to understand this story fully, or at least Misaki's tunes anyway reviews apprectiated.


	7. The Performance

This is the longest I haven't updated so far...6 days XD

I have still kept my update at least every week promise, let's see if I can continue to do that, also I might start another story while this one is going, don't worry I won't drown myself in unfinished stories and i won't forgette this one.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..).

Chapter Seven

The Preformance

(Klonoa 2 - Moonlight Museum Ver. 2 - .com/watch?v=_XITov1R0Z8)

Misaki had spent the past couple of weeks playing his songs to Akihiko after school but now the concert had arrived and dispite being _"persuaded" _to enter the concert now that he stood behind stage next in line to perform and the little confidence he did have was now completely none existent.

"I really really think it's not to late to quit now hehehehe.." Misaki laughed nervously as he heard the band before him finishing their very loud heavy rock music.

"Come on we've been through this before, i'm not gonna let you quit now" Akihiko said stated.

_"I know that, this wasn't my choice to begin with" _Misaki thought angrily. "Usami-san I really can't do this i'm only used to playing to you so if you think that I can play to a crowd then I think you've got-" he began rambling so Akihiko stepped up and pulled him into his arms. Misaki froze at the contact his heart suddenly loud in his ears, a blush formed on his face and he glanced up.

Akihiko looked at him with gentle eyes and said "you'll be fine, now relax and get out there".

"Okay" was the only reply Misaki could give, as the band came off the stage they saw Misaki making his way up to the stage, one of the three men stopped and said "hey arn't you the new student".

Misaki turned to them and missed Akihiko's glare at the man. "Err..yeah" Misaki anwsered shyly.

"I'm Kaz, this is Loz" he said pointing over his sholder "and Drez".

"Takahashi Misaki" Misaki introduced himself _strange names they have, must be their band names or something _he thought to himself.

(Junjou Romantica OST 1 - Track 23 - .com/watch?v=6X90ZzjSiAA)

"You must have guts to be going to the concert after transfering so soon, but might as well warn you, we have a two year winning streak and we're not giving up at three so you might as well quit, you don't really stand a chance all on yer own" Kaz said smugly

Misaki stared wide eyed at them _"Putting me down when I haven't even started, that's not very nice.." _Misaki's eyes then drooped as he looked at the ground _but then...they're proberly right it's only my first year here and i've never sung in front of a crowd, maybe I should save myself the embarrassment _

Suddenly Akihiko walked up and spoke in a loud angered voice "Hey, what you trying to do, you scared of competion"

"Usami-san i heard you'd been hanging around this guy" Drez said as the other two look at him.

"Your turns done now get off the stage, unless you wanna be disqualified from the concert" Akihiko said firmly.

At this Drez, Loz and Kaz flinched and quickly hurried of stage, Drez gave one last sharp look at Misaki before he left.

"Go on Misaki it's your go" Akihiko said to Misaki who wasn't facing his, Akihiko reached a hand out to him but Misaki slowly walked on stage before he could touch him.

(Silence)

Misaki walked in front of the stage and sat at the piano that was already set up _I...I still have a chance _he thought to himself but Kaz's words had shaken him and the crowds staring eyes made him freeze _nooo...I can't do this..it's too much_

Soon the crowd got impatient and started shouting at him "hurry up and play" "we didn't come here just to watch you do nothing" "get off the stage" and after a while the crowd started chanting "off off off off off"

Misaki didn't know what to do he was about ready to cry but suddenly the crowd got quiet and Misaki felt to large hands on his shoulder, he looked up to see Akihiko behind him, Akihiko bent down to his ear and whispered five words that made Misaki's heart jump

"I have faith in you"

Akihiko then walked of to the side and Misaki was left on stage again but this time insted of thinking of the crowd he thought about Akihiko _he really believes I can do this, ever since that time, can't disappoint him this is the performance and I will do this _he thought with a sudden fire in his heart and so began to play.

(Shattered (MTT Version) - Trading Yesterday - .com/watch?v=w_LOOKssMpA)

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
And losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
But the silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
With love gone for so long  
And this day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am, (i'm waiting)and I can't understand (and fading)  
Why my heart is so broken, (and holding)  
rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (i am crying)  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (i'm dying tonight)  
who I am from the start, (i'm waiting)  
take me home to my heart (and fading)  
Let me go and I will run, (and holding)  
I will not be silent, (silent) all this time (onto these tears)  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain (i am crying)  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (i'm dying tonight)  
There's a light, there's a sun (i'm waiting...)  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong (i am waiting...)  
and his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight

He finished the last cord and turned to see a completely silent crowd, as he waited for a few minutes the crowd suddenly burst into a loud chorus of cheers and applause that didn't seem like it would cease, Misaki turned his head to see Akihiko at the side smiling at him with adoring eyes, this made Misaki's heart melt and he could help but smile back. But neither of them saw a rather panicked Loz, Kaz and Drez or a rather smug Sumi.

* * *

So I might start a new story soon, it will be the second most popular from my FallenWolfStories list which is still open for reviews so you can still vote on a second story if you want, however I won't leave this story alone for too long here, after all at this point all of the inspiration is throwing itself at me. Review appreciated please.


	8. Trust Me

Okay and now i'm back on this story, enjoy!

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..).

Chapter Eight

Trust Me

Misaki heaved a relieved sigh as the concert was over, for now. Depending on if he got through to the next round. He really wanted to say that he didn't think he'd get through but after a cheer like that how could he.

"You were the best" Akihiko whispered into his ear causing him to jump a little. Misaki gazed up at the man that made him enter in the first place, he should of felt annoyed that Akihiko had forced him into this, but he wasn't, insted he felt incredibly happy. All the emotions inside Misaki were bubbling and he couldn't grasp all of them, he felt very happy but there was something else he felt too. At this moment he knew there was a least something he could say to Akihiko.

"Thank you" hewhispered.

It was only two words but it voiced out every emotion in the boy and so Akihiko gripped Misaki's before he spoke.

"Lets go to my house." Akihiko's voice sounded almost urgent and he pulled Misaki with him, this confused Misaki but he could his heart begin to race as if his body already knew what was going to happen.

(Final Fantasy IX - Black Mage Village /watch?v=aYsJUXh5Iec&feature=related)

Loz, Kaz and Drez watched as Akihiko and Misaki made their exit.

"That little guy can actually sing, where the hell did he come from?" Kaz voice was panicked.

"Yeah, who would've thought, he has a cute face and a cute voice" Drez said calmly.

"You don't think he could actually win, do you" Loz asked in child like voice. This made Kaz flip.

"NO! Of course he can't win, no way we would let him, we cannot let him break our winning streak."

"Err but Kaz, he got a bigger cheer than us" Loz said again his voice was stuck in a child like speach.

"Then we have to just make sure theres no way he could win" Kaz said with an evil look on his face.

"I could help you with that" said the figure that had just stepped out of the shadows. Loz, Kaz and Drez all turned to see Sumi with a smug look on his face.

(Usami Residents)

(Junjou Romantica - Not the same person - com/watch?v=BOJYHiudDXQ)

Clothes lay scattered along the floor and gasps could be heard from under the bed covers. Misaki couldn't believe this was happening. As soon as Akihiko had got him home they had found out that Akihiko's father was out for business, again, Akihiko had then dragged him into his room were he pinned him against the wall and kissed him.

Misaki's eyes had widened with shock and he would of struggled but he didn't, he felt that feeling bubble into his chest and to the rest of his body and his heart didn't slow down. Insted his eyes slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around Akihiko and let his tounge be rubbed against Akihiko's.

Akihiko had pushed one leg in between Misaki's causing his knee to rub against Misaki's clothed hardening member. They both moaned as the kiss became frenzied and they began to move desperate to be close to one another.

Akihiko moved Misaki to the bed and hovered over Misaki. Akihiko stared at Misaki's flushed face, Misaki slowly opended his eyes to stare into Akihiko. That was when they both saw it. An unmistakable emotion of love was in both of their eyes, they both leaned forward untill their lips touched and they began their battle for doninance again.

Again Misaki had wrapped his arms around Akihiko and their kiss deepend, soon enough Akihiko began to remove Misaki's clothes. This snapped Misaki out of his trance and caused him to panick.

"W-wait, Usami-san..I don't think-" before Misaki could finish Akihiko took hold of his hand and kissed the top gently. They stared at eachother for a while before Akihiko whispered in a calm voice

"trust me."

Misaki could no longer bring himself to argue and so he let himself be swept away. Akihiko's hands traveled everywhere along his body, once they were both naked, they continued to kiss eachother as they felt the others skin. Akihiko let go of Misaki's lips so he could lower to lick down the boy's neck. Misaki kept his eyes closed too embarresed to watch Akihiko but he couldn't hold back his gasps. He felt Akihiko's lips sucking and licking down his neck to his chest. "Ahhh" he let his voice out when Akihiko sucked one of his nipples while pinching the other.

Pleased with this reaction Akihiko continued, he focused on giving Misaki pleasure for it alone pleased him enough. Akihiko was desperate to make Misaki his and was confidant this was the best way to do so.

He lowered himself down Misaki's body, licking every bit of skin he could, Misaki's gasps made him feel more aroused. He finally came to Misaki's leaking organ amd gently began rubbing up and down the length causing Misaki to moan passionatly. Misaki gripped the bed covers so tightly his hands turned white. Akihiko continued to stroke and watch Misaki. Misaki's eyes were still closed and his facial expression looked as though he was about to cry.

A smile never left Akihiko's face, he couldn't help feel happy that he had Misaki with him, this felt so right.

Akihiko carefully began pushing fingers into Misaki's entrance, causing him to cry out again. "Ahhh ahhh U-usami-san I-I c-can't.." Misaki couldn't continue his sentence as everything he said came out in moans or gasps. Akihiko spoke in a soothing voice "It's okay, I will make you feel good soon".

Once he believed Misaki was ready he positioned himself and began to inch into Misaki. Pain filled Misaki as he felt Akihiko push into him and he gripped the sheets tighter trying to stay strong, until he felt Akihiko's breathe on his face. Time seemed to stop as he opened his eyes to meet with Akihiko's soothing eyes.

"Misaki" Akihiko whispered.

A strange emotion filled Misaki when he heard this, he remembered the only time Akihiko had said his name was when they first met, all the other times Akihiko had refered to him as "you" and never said his name after their first encounter. But now he said his first name, he couldn't help but feel overwhelming love for Akihiko.

"Say my first name, Misaki" Akihiko continued to whisper to Misaki while allowing him to adjust. All this time Misaki had called him Usami-san but now was the time they became closer then friends, Akihiko would only allow Misaki to call him by his first name, minus his father.

Misaki trembled with the emotion of it all and used one final effort to say Akihiko's name.

"A-akihiko"

This sealed it, Akihiko then took Misaki's lips and kissed with everything he had and Misaki responded and wrapped his arms around Akihiko. Akihiko then thrust into Misaki which made him gasp out another "ahh" sound, Akihiko continued thrusting into Misaki, feeling the pleasure run up his body. Instinct took over Misaki's body and he began to meet Akihiko's thrusts.

"Ahh ahh ahh" They both began to voice out their pleasure with Misaki moaning and gripping on to Akihiko's back and Akihiko grunting while thrusting harder and faster. They would kiss from time to time, trying almost desperately to push their love and pleasure into the other as they continued to thrust eachother to completion.

* * *

Okay this is my second time writing lemon so please be nice. As you can see I like my characters develope some kind of relationship before throwing them into eachother, though I have read alot of brilliant stories that don't do that, but anyway that's my style. Review appreciated please.


	9. Awkward

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a busy two weeks, first I had two weeks of exams then it was my birthday (YAY). And I was debating with myself if I wanted to update this story or the other, since this one is the most longest un-updated out of the two story's I took pity.

To view the music copy the links and place w w w . y o u t u b e at the beginning (obviously without the spaces but it dissapears without them so..).

Chapter Eight

(Final Fantasy IX - Black Mage Village /watch?v=aYsJUXh5Iec)

Awkward

Confusion, uncertainty, embarrassment. All these emotions and more conflicted Misaki's mind as he walked down the halls of Mitsuhashi. Sure he had thought of Akihiko like no other, but it shocked himself at how he easily let Akihiko have him. With all of these thoughts and feeling conflicting within him, Misaki had started to avoid Akihiko. He just didn't know what he would say if he came face to face with him, not to mention that last night was still a fresh memory.

_A-akihiko _

_Misaki, it's alright_

_Ahhhh.._

"NO NO NO" Misaki shook his face from side to side rapidly, a blush very visable on his cheeks. "Don't think about that" he shouted to himself as he began smacking the palm of his hand against his head. The problem was, it wasn't only bad things he was feeling he also felt joy, passion and lov-

"No I am not like that" once again he shouted to himself.

"Are you feeling okay" Misaki quickly swung around to face the source of the voice _how embarrassing, he caught me shouting at myself._

_"Err..yeah i'm fine" Misaki said nervously. _

The other boy came closer to him and seemed to inspect him before concluding "Ah ha, your Takahashi Misaki, our new student and singer, aren't you"

"Yeah, that's me" Misaki said dully, thinking of the consert reminded him of how awkward he was being with Aki- _focus_.

"Well i'm Keiichi Sumi, nice to meet you" Sumi said as he held his hand out to Misaki who reluctantly took it. "I must say i'm a big fan of yours"

This made Misaki blush and turn his eyes down "w-well thank you"

"So how do you come up with those songs, I mean do you write them or do you have some help?" Sumi asked, eyes fixed on Misaki.

Misaki shifted uncomfortably under Sumi's gaze "I write them myself."

"Hm" Sumi smiled "well you seem very interesting Misaki so why not come out with me and some friends for a meal after school, I would like to get to know you, friend."

Misaki eyes widened at the term _"friends"_, last time he thought he and Akihiko were friends but even Misaki knew friends wouldn't do _"that." _

Misaki suddenly grew angry with himself _I've got to stop thinking about it, maybe a night out is what I need, i've never been out with anyone before. This is my chance to have normle friends insted of being on my own. _Decision made he agreed to go for a meal with Sumi after all they weren't gonna be alone and it was a meal not drink, what could possibly go wrong.

(Akihiko)

(Junjou Romantica - One Sided - /watch?v=P1WsIg1GkrA)

_Maybe I was too fast on him _Akihiko thought to himself as Misaki had sat away from him in class and when he tried to talk to him after Misaki had quickly excused himself and ran. Now it was lunch and Misaki was still avoiding him, Akihiko was desperate to talk to Misaki, to tell him how he really felt. Besides they still had the consert to worry about he needed to find Misaki.

He rounded the corner of the corridor heading for the music room until he spotted Misaki talking to Sumi.

_What is that basterd doing near Misaki _Akihiko's anger immediately raged. He came closer to them, ready to interrupt whatever rubbish Sumi was spilling into Misaki's head but Sumi left before he could get any closer. This gave Akihiko some relief but he still needed to make sure Misaki was okay.

"Misaki" he called in a soothing tone, this caused a shiver to run down Misaki's spine as he turned to see the person he had been avoiding.

"Ah ah Usami-san i'm just...err..i'm just gonna go now" Misaki stuttered as he started to inch away.

"Misaki" Akihiko called out again as he grabbed Misaki's arm. "We need to talk"

Misaki kept his gaze down and his eyes covered by his hair before he mumbled "please let go."

"Misaki i'm sorry if i've upset you but please a least talk to me" Akihiko pleaded. Misaki shifted his head and faced Akihiko.

Misaki looked deep into Akihiko's eyes and found he couldn't say no anymore. "Okay, but maybe later okay, I just need..."

Akihiko understood that Misaki needed a bit of space from him and so calmed himself down before letting go of Misaki's arm "what was thar person talking to you about?"

"Keiichi-san, he invited me for a meal after school with some of his friends" Misaki replied. This made Akihiko's anger flare up again.

"What? Did you agree?" Akihiko asked, trying but failing to keep composed.

Misaki, sensing that Akihiko was mad, took a step away from him and became defensive "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You're not going" Akihiko answered.

"What?" Misaki was so suprised, Akihiko had said it as if he owned Misaki.

"That person is just trying to use you, can't you see that?" Akihiko shouted.

"You don't know that and you can't tell me what to do" Misaki shouted back.

"And what do you think you'll do about the consert?"

"I never wanted to be in that consert anyway, besides I can come back after a meal it dosn't take that long"

"Misaki" Akihiko could no longer hold back and so he grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled their lips together.

"Mmh" Misaki's eyes widened as he felt Akihiko's tounge try to push in his mouth, but he was having none of it and quickly shoved Akihiko of him before shouting "Stop doing this" before running down the corridor.

Akihiko stood motionless watch Misaki get further away, _it seems I was too fast for him, how selfish of me as always._

* * *

Okay so here we have a new chapter in awhile, hope your enjoying it. Review appreciated please.


End file.
